1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flowerpots and, more particularly, to a double-layer flowerpot, which automatically supplies water from the outer pot body to the soil in the inner pot body, and automatically carries off excessive amount of rainwater.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a double-layer flowerpot according to the prior art. This structure of double-layer flowerpot comprises an outer pot body 1, an inner pot body 2 mounted in the outer pot body 1, a water chamber H defined within the outer pot body 1 outside the inner pot body 2, air vents 4 and 5 through the outer pot body 1 and the inner pot body 2, and an absorptive member 3 embedded in the soil carried in the inner pot body 2 and inserted through the bottom center hole of the inner pot body 2 and dipped in water W in the water chamber H. This design of double-layer flowerpot has numerous drawbacks as outlined hereinafter.
1. The absorptive member wears quickly with use. When damaged, the absorptive member cannot absorb water from the water chamber to wet the soil in the inner pot body.
2. The absorptive member cannot automatically control the supply of water to the soil carried in the inner pot body, and the soil tends to be excessively moistened.
3. Because the bottom side of the double-layer flowerpot is closed and has no way for ventilation, the roots of the pot plants cannot obtain sufficient air.
4. Because the inner pot body and the outer pot body are fixedly sealed together, the inner pot body cannot be removed from the outer pot body for cleaning.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a double-layer flowerpot, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is one object of the present invention to provide a double-layer flowerpot, which is detachable. It is another object of the present invention to provide a double-layer flowerpot, which automatically drains off excessive rainwater. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a double-layer flowerpot, which enables air to circulate through the bottom side so that the roots of the pot plant can obtain sufficient air. According to one aspect of the present invention, the double-layer flowerpot comprises an outer pot body, the outer pot body having an upright bottom tube, an inner pot body mounted in the outer pot body and defining with the outer pot body a water chamber outside the inner pot body, the inner pot body having an upright bottom tube sleeved onto the upright bottom tube of the outer pot body, and a hollow lock screw bolt threaded into the upright bottom tube and stopped at the topmost edge of the upright bottom tube of the inner pot body to fix the outer pot body to the inner pot body and to provide a passage for ventilation and output of an overflow of water. According to another aspect of the present invention, the outer pot body has a coupling flange protruded from the topmost edge thereof, and the inner pot body has a coupling flange protruded from the top rim thereof and detachably coupled to the coupling flange of the outer pot body. According to still another aspect of the present invention, a ventilation filter is mounted in the inner pot body to carry soil in the inner pot body and pot plants in the soil, and a water control device is installed in the inner pot body below the ventilation filter and adapted to automatically regulate the supply of water from the outer pot body to the inside of the inner pot body.